Foster's: Somebody's Watching Me
Somebody's Watching Me is the 11th episode of Season 2, and was the first Halloween special in Foster's series. Plot Mac is telling 'scary stories' to Bloo which involve him 'catching scurvy'. He then tells the story of a beatfreakz opening and turning the imaginary friends into Beatfreakz and then the Bloo is scared by Frankie and Wilt with fake masks on. Beatfreakz then begins for real and it laughs in an evil tone. In May 2006, the Beatfreakz recorded a pseudo-cover of the song which sampled the chorus but omitted the verses. Their version peaked at #1 in Spain, #3 in the UK Singles Chart, #3 in the German Official Dance Chart, #4 in Russia, #7 in Finland, #12 in the Dutch Top 40, #18 in France, #36 in the Belgium UltraTop 50, #45 in Australia. It turns out to be actually a dream sequence as Wilt is crying, "Stay back!" and finally wakes up to see Frankie. Wilt is finally relieved that everything is back to normal but then turns to Frankie and sees he has still remained his Beatfreakz form. Beatfreakz laughs once again, revealing that it was all real! Trivia **Somebody's Watching Me (the song by Beatfreakz). **Frankie was the only person as Mekill Hacksaw from Beatfreakz. **This is the first episode to feature a top answer to the fruity question of the day. **Mac feels a sugar crazed monster in this episode. **There is a hidden message in the title which says: If you saw this, type "I'm feeling as a sugar crazed monster on Halloween!" fill the blank for a chance to win a shirt. **Head Lez is the first person from Beatfreakz. **Mac is the only main character that does not turn into a zombie. Transcript Mac: (tells a story to bloo) And then, Ternece said, "That can't be my daughter. She died years ago." Spoooooooooooooky, eh? Bloo: Come on, Mac. We want to hear a REAL scary story. Mac: Oh. Well, there was that one time I caught scurvy. Bloo: (groans) Mac: All right, all right. Let me see, now. (The light fades spooky, and Mac tells a real scary story to Bloo) Mac: On a night like this, under a full moon's beam, the kitchen was dead quiet. EXCEPT FOR A SCREAM!! Bloo: (fake screams) Mac: The Beatfreakz was a band, Cast of Beatfreakz - Head Lez, Graveslider, Pussy Corpse Trolls, Crazy Dead Legz, Bones McGuire, and Mekill Hacksaw. Its doom Beatfreakz turned the imginary friends into Beatfreakz zombies of evil. Bloo: Everybody knows zombies aren't real, Mac. Mac: You should tell that......to them! (The light is on, Frankie and Wilt wear scary masks, they scare Bloo, Bloo runs away and screams, and Frankie and Wilt take the scary masks off) Frankie and Wilt: (laughs) Frankie: What a bunch of Halloweenies. (laughs) Wilt: That was awesome. I can't believe they fell for the Beatfreakz haunted band. Mac: Band? Who said anything about a Band? Beatfreakz: (laughs evilly) Wilt and Mac: (screaming) (The Beatfreakz was opening to doors & starting to suck Frankie and Wilt in the Beatfreakz) Frankie: Whoa! Everyone just Beatfreak. (laughs) (The Beatfreakz laughs evilly again, opened the doors, and he sucked Frankie and Wilt in the freezer) Who's watching Tell me who's watching Who's watching me Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me Tell me, is it just a dream Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me And I have no privacy Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me And I have no privacy Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me Tell me, is it just a dream Oa-oa, feel like Oa-oa, feel Oa-oa, feel like Oa-oa, Whoa-oa-oa Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like, feel like fe,fe, feel like I always feel like, feel like like, like I always feel like somebody's watching me I always, I always feel like Whoa-oa-oa I always feel like somebody's watching me And I have no privacy Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me And I have no privacy Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me And I have no privacy Whoa-oa-oa, I always feel like somebody's watching me Tell me, is it just a dream Whoa-oa-oa Tell me who's watching Tell me who's watching I always feel like somebody's watching me Tell me, is it just a dream Whoa-oa-oa I always feel like feel I always feel like feel Whoa-oa-oa, feel like Whoa-oa-oa, feel like Whoa-oa-oa, feel like Whoa-oa-oa, Oa-oa Wilt: No, I don't want to be a zombie! Uh! (Wilt dreaming in Foster's) Wilt: AH, STAY BACK!! (Wilt wakes up, and Frankie is not a zombie) Frankie: Why? Did you fart? (laughs) Wilt: Wh-wh-where am I? Frankie: You're in Foster's. Where else would you be? Wilt: No, you don't understand! It's the-- (Screen shows the freezer, and the freezer doesn't have any face, anymore) Wilt: Oh, wow. It was all a dream. (chuckle) And to think, I was terrified to the Beatfreakz. (chuckles) Frankie: Beatfreakz? Don't you mean... (Screen shows Frankie as Mekill Hacksaw) Frankie: ...the Beatfreakz? Beatfreakz: (laughs evilly) Wilt: (screaming) (End rolls)